TDD (Terrible Deeds in the Dark)
by Fury Writer99
Summary: The continuation of HSPM. School is about to end when something happens to Colette on the way to school for one of the last times. However they get dragged into something big after finding out who Iliana really is. And why Chimoro is saying he haven't done anything, seeming to be…captured? None of them knows just what lies ahead of them now, but they've got to stop it. M for later.
1. The past promise

**I've made a reckless decision right now…**

**Emil: And that is?**

**You know what story this is don't you?**

**Emil: No…! Masaka…wait a minute! Weren't you gonna wait with it!?**

**I'd rather have it done as fast as possible…**

**Emil: But…how are you gonna do this…**

**I'm gonna write on one file only and then publish one chapter at the time.**

**Emil: He's thinking of doing like with Sedai Toresu now…**

**Sort of…see it's a slight difference, but nothing you readers will take notice on.**

**Emil: Anybody who remember the prologue?**

**Here it is…and Disclaimer time! I don't own ToS. Also if you haven't read HSPM before this then here you go: /s/8951466/1/HSPM-High-School-Party-Mystery (Put that after fanfiction .net)**

_**Six months have passed since it all ended.  
**__**Since then the four of them have returned to school.  
**__**They've gotten to apologize to their teacher Musikana for their reckless actions.  
**__**Things are starting to change between them all now however.  
**__**The letter that Chimoro left them two days before Marta's seventeenth birthday still echoes in their minds. When was it all gonna start again? What would Chimoro try to do with Kaira and Shado?  
**__**Who are they gonna aim for? And why are they doing this?**_

**Go ahead and read chapter one of…Terrible Deeds in the Dark! The past promise!**

* * *

The four of us are heading towards school once again. It's summer now, and school is soon over for the year. That would mean that Lloyd is gonna graduate in just some days. It's unbelievable to even think about it. I never would imagine that Lloyd would graduate, knowing how much he kan slack of in class. And yet now on the recent time, he's really doing a lot better. Probably from the help he's getting from Marta nowadays. The two of them are starting to become closer to each other again, and I don't know why, but I don't really like it. Colette keep telling me that it's because I'm in love with her, but I know that Colette is the one I'm in love with. Maybe it's not Marta I'm a little mad at, it's probably pointed towards Lloyd. I mean, after Chimoro left my house that day Lloyd asked Colette out again. I still have the memory within me how she quickly hugged him tightly and smiled at him, and that memory is gonna remain within me. I don't care what people say about us these days. We got a hell of a problem when getting back to school, most in class had already figured out what we've been doing. Some heard it from their parents and others had seen us when we were outside or just messed up in the whole situation. Too many had found out about it, so we decided that even if something were to happen. We would check with the police first if they knew anything. Even though I'm sure that Colette's father wouldn't say a thing. He was furious at her for acting on her own like that, but she didn't have much of a choice. I want to believe that all the incidents and actions we've been through all had a meaning. It doesn't mean it's a meaning worth living in, but if it's worth it, then I don't want to walk around and miss the chance.

" Hey Lloyd…got a moment?" I only looked at Marta who pulled Lloyd away from the two of us. Both me and Colette were looking at them, and they clearly noticed that as well.

" We'll catch up later. Just keep going!"

_ ´I'm ready to say that those two have been doing other things than studying with each other…but for now I'll keep the thought away…just in case I'm wrong´ _Nothing else was going through my mind every time I saw the two of them walk of on their own and say that they'd catch up. Or that they'd come in time and told us not to worry, things like that are happening more and more frequently. It's like they're just trying to prove to us that something indeed is going on between the two. Seeing Colette's depressed expression every time they walk away from us isn't helping their cause either. That's why I've always been there to support her even after everything was solved. We can't stay like this any longer. Those two are off and talking with each other, and on top of that the clouds are gathering. If we don't hurry we won't make it before the rain falls down and makes our clothes all wet. We'll simply head up to the clubroom before we head to the first class.

" Come on Emil! Lets get going to the club room right now…I don't want to get wet in the rain…it would be…slightly embarrassing" I nodded and then started running towards the school. Colette being tightly after me all the way to the schools main gate. When I arrived and looked back however, she wasn't there. I quickly hurried to the steel fence of the school before the guard closed it.

" Wait! I had a blonde girl with me. Colette Brunel, but she's not here. Please just let me look for a short while and see if I can find her" The guard seemed unsure on what to answer me but slightly opened the gate again for me to get through.

" Thanks…" I started to quickly run along the path we'd taken. And then when closing up to an alley, I noticed a set of very familiar shoes. I had to see so that it wasn't true, but even when I got there. It was. In the alley, leaning against the garbage container, Colette had wounds all over her body. The knife that've caused them laying next to her.

" Colette! Lets get you to the infirmary" I couldn't believe it. She was barley able to stand due to the pain she must feel at the moment.

" Emil! What happen!?" It was Lloyd. He only had to notice Colette before he ran up to her and now both of us were helping her back to the school. Marta was just slowly walking behind us, and I couldn't believe the expression she had at a time like this. Frustration, and despair. Her face was exploding with both feelings. Not literally but it felt like she would collapse from all the sudden feelings. Once at the school the nurse had quickly arrived at the entrance and taken care of Colette so she could get to the infirmary. We others quickly headed to class. Well, at least Lloyd and Marta hopefully did. I headed to the closest toilet and twisted the handle for the sink, water flushing out.

" Doishte?…Why did it have to start today of all days…and to have her get hurt like this again…I just…can't believe it…" I quickly wet my hand and rubbed the cold water along my face. I had to focus on the school, no matter how painful it is. After calming down a little I turned off the water and dried myself with a towel that was placed next to the sink. I walked towards the classroom and touched the slide handle on the door but stopped myself when I heard Lloyd yelling inside.

" What did you two do when we needed you both six months ago!? You got no idea what we went through because we didn't get help from a certain someone!" I could hear several of the classmates trying to pull him away from somebody. I could tell by how he screamed to let him go, so I couldn't stay out here and just listen to it any longer. And once I entered, most started looking at me.

" Lloyd! You forgot what we said once everything was over!? WE'd leave them be…not just me, Marta and Colette. It goes for you as well Lloyd! Sheena and Zelos just didn't want to get involved with all this! I understand fully why they wouldn't want to get involved…but how about I tell you instead that I know what happen to Colette…she was stabbed with a knife…that very knife is still out in the alley I found her in…don't yell at others when we got more important things to take care of"

I don't usually yell at Lloyd like this, but I couldn't help it when feeling the anger for whoever hard hurt Colette. Somebody is indeed on the move now, but why do this to us of all people? The others looked at me in horror over my words.

" Isn't everything over Emil? You said so yourself when you got back didn't you?"

" They don't seem to be targeting someone in this class other than Marta, Lloyd, me and Colette anyway. You can continue to feel safe, Miyori" The girl nodded. Lloyd seemed a little unsure at first over what I said but then nodded instead.

" So he really plan on keeping his promise then…that bastard Chimoro Gunomaro…and Iliana…wait, what is her surname now again?" When Lloyd asked that the teacher stepped into the classroom and looked directly at Lloyd.

" Musikana-sensei…do you know what surname Iliana have? She never let us know even though we're in her class" What Miyori said is true. Ever since we've gotten to know Iliana, not even once have she mentioned her surname. Now six months ago when we found out that her school time here was planned to keep an eye on us, we still don't know what made them think like that. Or where her parents are. We first got to meet her in her house, which obviously was too big for one person alone. Both me and Colette thought that her parents must be out, but we don't know that now. What if she lived alone to make it look like her parents were away, and what if those injures she had on her body was given by herself. Questions like these all demand an answer soon, and especially since Colette now have gotten attacked.

" When she came to school she only introduced herself as Iliana…we never got to know her surname either. Or more likely, she seemed like she didn't know her surname"

" I'm pretty sure that's just an act sensei…see…we haven't told anybody about it…but Iliana wasn't exactly a nice person…and no matter how many tell me otherwise, I'm still not gonna forgive her for working with the same guys who injured Colette like that…who had Marta face her past with fear constantly welling up…even if the police have told you, sensei…it doesn't mean that they said everything…" Our teacher, Musikana, mostly allowed a bit of chatter before the start of class. So with the other students just listening to me, I told them that neither Colette nor Marta had been comfortable over the latest accidents between us four. Our teacher had then started the class. However the class itself was more that she reminded us that we should be extremely careful with whatever we do now when the exams are coming up. She reminded us that studying is important, even though I'd already gotten most things the teacher had said during our class. Only a small thing remained before I was ready for exams, and for once during lunch I got company by Miyori. She usually hang out with her other friends in class, but…something seemed different with her.

" Emil…what happen to Colette I…I'm sorry…" Why was she apologizing for something she hasn't done? Her reactions when hearing about what happen to Colette and her expression right now only sums up into one thing. That she's scared of the outcome, it's easy to understand why she would be so scared of the truth. I'm just wondering why somebody would hurt Colette again.

" You don't have to apologize…sure, I don't like what happen…but it's not your fault…you don't have the responsibility to apologize over something you didn't commit…got that?" She nodded, and smiled at me. The guys in class all say that her smile can heal any despair, but I've always doubted them up until this day. All thoughts of mine were interrupted when somebody gently knocked on my shoulder, the first thing I did was turning around.

" Emil…you have a phone call…" It was Marta, and she was holding a phone in her hand. She then told me I should come and see what's happening with Colette. I got the feeling others in the school cafeteria was watching us, and even though I told Miyori to wait she still followed me out.

Marta had hurried over to the infirmary door, closed as it was. Locked as well, but I could see through it's window that the nurses were carefully closing each of her wounds. Including two deeper wounds on her stomach, which could've killed her if not treated at once. Whoever did this too her is gonna regret it with their lives, I promise that I'll keep her safe.

" Emil…I hear that Colette have gotten injured…did you miss talking to me?" It was his voice alright.

" Chimoro…what have you done this time? You understand that as well don't you? You've got to be behind this…" He laughed at me. Did he really find something like this funny, even after all that he've been through at the latest time as well as we others.

" I don't know your deal Chimoro…but this isn't a laughing matter, and you know that…now, why have you done this?"

"Wa-kari-ma-sen~…I haven't done anything to begin with" Who's voice was that in the background? It didn't belong to Kaira, or Shado. I'm at least that sure, so who did it belong too?

" But despite that…don't tell me I didn't say it would start again…I never said who'd cause it though…did I?…darn…seems like my talk time is over…tya ne…Emil-kun"

* * *

" Who did you contact?" The two of them were talking while on a plane, heading towards the capital. Our town, one was bound to the flight chair right next to the other one who's hand was constantly focused on the gun in his pocket. The one bound to the chair, is Chimoro.

" Ha! nobody important…just an old friend of mine who's waiting for a visit…Emil…Castagnier"

* * *

**Emil:…**

**What? You're nervous?**

**Emil: Colette injured…Chimoro is he…captured by the police?**

**Seems that way doesn't it? Who knows though! Well I do…but you'll have to guess by yourself. Thank guys for reading. Leave a fav or follow if you like the prologue of TDitD. And why not tell me what you thought of the story so far through a Review. I'll be waiting patiently on a response. But don't force yourself to if you don't want to. It's your choice, see you next time in TDitD.**

**Emil: You think this is some kind of video on youtube?**

**No…how do you know about youtube anyway?**

**Emil: I've seen you watch videos there…ah well, see you next time!**


	2. An unknown voice

**Chapter 2 up just like that.**

**Emil: we both know that this chapter, the past chapter and the third chapter are all up on the same day. But that doesn't mean you have to write all chapters on the same day you know.**

**I know…anyway, I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Now go ahead and read the chapter.**

* * *

" _The darkness grows by every day that passes…please…stop it"_

I only watched as Colette continued to be treated, Miyori clinging onto my arm from disgust over what she's watching. By time after what happen six months ago the two of us have become close friends. We talk about most things, and visit each other during holidays when we get the chance too. Not that I've stopped visiting the others, as I continue to slightly worry over Colette and Marta after all they've gone through. Lloyd must be feeling horrible as well, or he wouldn't had yelled at Sheena like he did. The message icon continued to blink on the phone that I knew belongs to Marta. She was too focused right now anyway, and even if I know it isn't right of me. The number that sent it is unknown.

" Emil? Did I get a message or something?" She noticed what I was doing with her phone, just like I'd expect from her. I just wanted to see what this was all about.

´_call this number´ _Was all it said. Under the text there was a row of numbers that started with the same as any typical mobile phone number. I quickly just pressed the phone number and waited patiently for a response. Somebody did pick up, even though I wasn't sure what to think. I quickly told Marta and MIyori to follow me to where there wouldn't be anybody else to disturb it.

" Who is it?" Nothing was heard from the other line other than that. I didn't know what to say or think at the moment, when hearing a voice I can't recognize.

" Are you gonna say something or just hold the phone like that? Emil…" She knew of my name. The more I looked at the phone and remembered the voice, the more I wanted to end the phone call.

" If you already…if you already know who you're talking to…then why are you asking 'who is it'?"

" You tell me…Miyori Hiyasaki…Marta Lualdi…Emil Castagnier…I can see everything about you three right here…hmm? Fine, I'm coming…sorry…gotta go" The line went dead, and the three of us just stood there. The best would be to just ignore the call and everything that've just happened, but I'm not going to stop after what Colette have gone through today.

" Emil where are you going?" I only said one word. Home. I told her to tell Musikana that I'm feeling ill and need to get some sleep. Marta only looked at me as I waved to her and walked towards my locker to get my bag, and then right before I exited the school, I looked back at her again.

Colette, no matter how many times I protect you you always end up getting new wounds. Is it because I'm not strong enough to protect you? Or is it because there's something we should know about these guys, that concerns why they'd continue to hurt you like that? We're missing something important with all these surrounding incidents. What's more important in my opinion is the new organization I've heard about from Colette's father. An organization calling themselves "The killer sting", and I've managed to find things about them.

" All members imprisoned until recently…it said that they escaped…but why in that case?…Are they responsible for Colette's injuries? I have to let the police know about it" I quickly ran towards the alley where I'd found Colette and the knife. When I arrived at the alley however there was somebody there, with a cloak covering the body. When the person stood up, the knife was in his hand. I can swear that it's a man, but I can't be sure when he's wearing gloves.

" Emil…was it you who put this here? You naughty boy…you'd know better than to drop the weapon you used against Colette in an alley like this" The first idea on if it was a man or women is now changed into fully noticed. The voice of this women, it sounded so familiar.

_´! "Are you gonna say something or just hold the phone like that? Emil…" ´_ It's her voice. The one on the phone, that I was talking too. The faintly curved up corner of her mouth resulted in a evil smile combined with her glaring eyes. Then with only one gesture with her hand, two more of them were behind me. I don't have any way of escaping at this moment, they have me trapped. Everything was silent between us four, until the silence was interrupted by a loud noise coming from a gun. One of those behind me now being in horrible pain. I quickly took my chance and ran past him, starting to run as fast as I could to get home. No, going home would be dangerous for my family. However, that women was only looking at me, so I would maybe be able to get home. I looked up to the rooftops on the opposite side of the road and spotted somebody running across the roof right after me.

Who is that person following me so suddenly? Things have been progressing far too much lately. To think this all took place today, I just can't believe this all happened as close as to everything on one day. The person on the roof weren't wearing a cloak at all, but was clearly holding a gun. She was the one who caused that gun shot, and who made sure so I could actually escape from those guys. I can't see clearly who she is, but she was smiling at me for sure. I can't focus on her smile now no matter what. I've got to get home before it's too late and those guys follow me. Once at home the girl on those rooftops seemed to have disappeared, as I couldn't see her any longer. I was almost sure that she'd been following me all the time, but now I couldn't see a single trace after her. And once I'd gotten to the front door, I can't even believe it myself how tired I felt in my legs. All the time I'd been running just to get home as soon as possible. My sister then quickly opened the door to me, looking at me with a wondering expression.

" You're early…did something happen? You look really exhausted…" I only moved past her and into the house, only to be greeted by my own mother next. If she were to find out about what happen to Colette then she would contact Colette's father who in his turn would start investigating everything. But on second thought, maybe that would be better for now.

" It's not like you to look like this Emil…something happen in school? Or on the way to school? The school called here and said that you'd helped a extremely injured friend into the school infirmary" I quickly looked at Nicole and then back at my mother. " Is that true?" I nodded. She then told me to head into the living room, and told Nicole to stay outside or go up to her room. I just followed her into the living room and closed the door behind us.

" To many things have happened to you recently Emil…so what've happened this time?" Was it wise for me to tell her or not, I did not know.

But one thing's certain, this time we're dealing with a war between two organizations. For the moment, it's "V.E.N.O.M" versus "The killer sting".

" As long as you don't involve to many people in this I'm going to say it…Colette was attacked on the way to school…I don't really know what happen, but she seemed almost unconscious when I found her. She never screamed…and yet, her body was covered in cut wounds made from a sharp knife. A knife with a little moved part that looked like a sting" She studied my words carefully. I couldn't tell if the news I was gonna get were good or bad. But even if they were good or not, I would stand strong for the response.

" How much do you know about "The killer sting" Emil?…The group may relate to the attack on your ex-girlfriend Colette" I clutched my own pants harder and harder. She knows I don't like it when she brings it up just like that, she knows that it only brings back bad memories on how it all had to end. I only glared at her before looking down on the floor instead.

" Don't talk about that time…please mom? Don't even remind me of how it had to end…and for your information…I know that all the members of 'The killer sting' recently got out of prison…no, they escaped…and…I was about to get badly hurt on my way home or even abducted if you want to put that on the list…by a women and her two following men" I couldn't stand staying here any longer. I just couldn't, I only slightly glanced back at her before heading out.

"…I'm not a child…any longer" Was what I said in the end before closing the door behind me. And just as I figured, Nicole was standing outside and was now looking right at me. She seemed as frustrated as I've never seen her like before. Her expression and how and hard she have tightened her fists, it all screamed anger. And she then pulled up something from her pocket that I never expected her to have. And she aimed it against me.

" Nicole…let go of the gun…you shouldn't even think about holding in one…and besides…what mother and me talked about…is none of your concern at the moment…worry all you want over me…but that doesn't change that what your doing is wrong right now…so let go of that gun" I just gently placed my hand on the top of the gun and forced it out of her grip.

" Why are you angry at mom for!? Wasn't it your own fault for breaking up with Colette!? Why do you have to say that you don't want to be reminded by something you caused and that should hurt Colette and not yo-"

" Shut up! You don't know anything Nicole…so before you start assuming things, find out what really happen…maybe then I would believe you…if you weren't telling a big lie right now" The anger flushed up inside me in such a speed that I no longer could hold it in. I honestly don't know why Colette and I had to break up back in ninth grade, other than that her parents seemed to dislike me. But that just can't be right, as they've always said that I seemed like a nice guy. I just happened to hear that part once when Colette was talking to them. What worries me is if Colette actually ever managed to get over it, even if it was over a year ago since we broke up. She've always looked so down when around me, and at the beginning she avoided me after we'd broken up. Little by little now however she've started to act…different around me. I get a feeling I know the reason for her sudden change in emotions around me, but I don't want to believe it at the moment. I just sat on my bed with a cold towel across my neck to cool myself off.

" I just can't stand any more of this…Colette…just what happened to you?" I sighed and threw the towel to the side, laying down in the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Emil: What's with you?**

**What do you mean?**

**Emil: You know what I mean…with all this fighting…wouldn't you consider it rather scary to fight with guns?**

…

**Emil: What?**

**Have you changed? Argh, too many questions!**

**Emil:…Um, I'm not sure I fully understand…what do you mean?**

**Just…stop. Thanks everybody for reading and I'll go check if this really is the Emil personality of my story, or of Dawn of the New World the actual game.**

**Emil: Why would you need to check that? **

**It's official…I'm going to check you!**


	3. Realization

**Chapter threeee!**

**Emil: I really don't understand what you're thinking on at times.**

**Yeah, yeah, that's what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS:DotNW (Tales of Symphonia:Dawn of the New World) And if you're knew to this story then read High School Party Mystery before reading Terrible Deeds in the Dark. Got that?**

**Emil: Eto…that's all there is right now, right?**

**Yes. As this story haven't even been published until the time when this chapter is completed, nobody would be able to review. I'm just waiting eagerly on what you readers have thought so far.**

**Emil: Go ahead and read!**

* * *

" _Even if you'd try to stop the darkness…your eyes may play their tricks on you"_

I was back in school for another day before the weekend. And in eleven days, a injured girl is turning eighteen. It's hard to believe that Colette is turning eighteen, but I guess I should just accept it. Everybody turn eighteen one time in their whole life, so it's a big thing. And not only that, but it's at that time where you can get a drivers license and start to drink alcohol. I've never even thought on drinking alcohol, and yet I'm already eighteen. She's not as much younger than me as I first remembered it. We've always been in the same class though so I guess I just saw it wrong. Marta's seventeen, Colette's turning eighteen. I'm already eighteen, and Lloyd is soon taking his final exam. I can't wait to see how it turns out for him. Even though I think Colette would've wanted to be here right now. Yeah…last night before I actually went to sleep Marta had called me and told me that Colette wasn't gonna show up in school for the whole next week.

" Emil…do you know who attacked Colette? I figured you'd try to find that part out…" Miyori looked at me with crystal like eyes. Her curiosity echoed through her body and became visible in her eyes. During the latest time she becomes closer to me, but I sometimes get the feeling something isn't right. It's the same feeling I had around Lloyd when he was up to something he shouldn't.

" No I don't…but I have an idea on who can answer me…anyway Miyori…I'm just gonna ask you straight out…do you have something you should keep hidden from everybody else? Something that you know you shouldn't do?" She looked at me with a confused expression. I know that I had the same feeling as before when Lloyd was spying on me and Colette, so I thought that she would be responsible for this feeling of mine. But her reaction proves otherwise, meaning that somebody else must be causing this feeling I'm having. I bet it's somebody who's in this school cafeteria, or maybe even somebody's standing outside.

" Emil, what's the matter? You've been acting strange ever since you got to school today…and you seem to be getting nervous over something…what's wrong?"

A window in the cafeteria opened up, a person jumping in wearing a pitch black cloak. Two more persons wearing cloaks came in from the front door of the cafeteria, and they all pulled out guns and aimed them at me.

" Emil Castagnier…you're coming with us…do you understand?" The others in the cafeteria had stood up from their seats and were backing away from the three cloaked persons.

" What if I were to refuse?" Miyori was still standing next to me despite what the others had done. And when the person next to the open window backed further away from the window still with aimed gun I took the opportunity and ran towards the window, jumping right out. I had to get away from them no matter what, if Miyori were to get in danger because of this. Or even hurt by them, then I would never forgive them. But I've already decided on that, as they hurt Colette in such a horrible way yesterday. Nothing's keeping me away from getting my revenge any longer, I just have to meet up with Lloyd and Marta on the school roof first. I rushed through the quick entrance and up the stairs all the way up to the rooftop, but upon opening the door another fear was revealed to me. Their arms are wrapped around each other, their lips connected.

" Lloyd…Marta…just what's the meaning of this?" I noticed a quick stroke of shock between the two before they both looked my way. Their actions doesn't matter at the moment, there isn't any time for me to complain about their decisions right now.

" Whatever…we have to get away from here though…Marta…I told you about what happen on the way home for me concerning yesterday, right…those guys are back after me, and they're heading this way now…we've got to get away from here" Marta who was still embarrassed just looked at me. Lloyd nodded and told Marta to step away from him, and I couldn't help but feel how the anger was boiling up inside of me when she did so.

" Emil…I know you want this answered, but for now that'll have to wait…lets get over to Marta's house, it's close from our school" I nodded and then headed down the stairs again, hearing how Marta and Lloyd were soon after me.

all we had to do now was to find out on some answers and I wanted that done as fast as possible. We had to make sure that this could be stopped even if it meant that we might have to involve the police, which I wasn't all that fond over. I just wanted this to stop as soon as possible, so that none of us had to be part of a tragedy full of despair. When managing to get out and started running towards Marta's house with her leading the way, questions started to swirl around inside of me. Just what were they thinking on, doing something so bold on the school roof? And why did they never even bother about telling me and Colette what was going on between them. both of them had something deep that they needed to tell me about, but we first had to talk about what's happening around us recently.

" Emil…" Marta was holding onto my shirt, Lloyd already having stopped next to us. " About what you saw happen on the school roof I…I just didn't expect you to come up there…but I guess because of it, you're thinking we both have a lot to explain to you…but even though you're thinking that, what about you and Colette?" No, I have to get away from this question. A lot have happened between me and Colette as well, but I don't want them to find out about that. It doesn't matter what I've seen them do, it makes it even more so that they don't deserve to know the truth of this. It's for me and Colette to keep for ourselves, and that's my final thought.

" …that's…none of your-"

" It got a lot to do with me Emil! Both me and Lloyd. Just because you saw us do something, it doesn't mean that you have any right to complain when you know that Colette and you yourself are the same!" Her eyes tell of great determination. She was set on getting to know what the two of us have done, even though she know that I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember how it all ended last time, and I don't want it to end this time.

" Lets head to your house Marta…we can talk there…" I shook her away from my shirt and then started walking towards her house.

She've barley changed since we first met. It's sort of a strange feeling, it reminds me of back then when seeing her like this, and I think that's a good thing. Marta's not the type to get way to clingy, but…she just don't have to be clingy, as guys come to her. She must be the most popular girl in our entire school, well…except for "her". There's somebody in Zelos's homeroom class that apparently is the most popular girl in school. I heard she've not let a single guy down, and on top of that. She seems to be what they'd call…no I don't even want to think about it. I'm just lucky she isn't in my class, I wouldn't be able to stand her. and neither would Colette. Marta ended up in our class during the spring term as well, so we've been together during all of the terms so far. Lloyd is the only one who've been in Zelos's class, with Sheena.

" Emil? Have you spaced out or something?" I quickly opened my eyes and looked around in the room. I hardly even remember going into Marta's house and enter her room. I was to busy thinking about things in school that I lost focus on everything else.

" Are you gonna tell us about you and Colette now, or what?" I looked away from her and didn't answer. Lloyd was quick on following my sight and gave me a similar look as well, and I was now pretty much stuck.

" That wasn't the reason why we came here right!? It's because we're being targeted again that we had to go here" Lloyd nodded. I could see that his eyes weren't focused on mine any longer though, but on Marta.

" I left the cafeteria when others were in there…including Miyori, so she might get hurt because of me…I only have myself to blame though"

" What's important is that we get contact with the police so they can find out about that "the Killer sting" are already on the move" I don't know if I want to laugh at what he's saying or if I just want to keep my calm right now. After all, my mother was already working on letting the police now about what was about to happen to me.

" Don't worry about that Lloyd…my mother found out about what was going to happen to me, had Kaira not showed up at the right time. She knows what happen to Colette as well, and she've contacted the police by now" They both looked at me in relief. " It's hard to imagine that we're contacting the police first thing…since we completely left it out until the final moment six months ago…listen, I don't know if it's possible…but I want us to be able to help and stop this before Colette turns eighteen. The worst thing she can go through is turning eighteen while maybe not even being able to celebrate it. Well except that it is that this may cause her death if it continues" They were slightly glancing at each other for every moment I was looking at them. They seemed to have a hard time to keep away from each other, with that confirming that they're dating without me having to ask about what I saw them do. But I thought it would be good to ask them about it anyway.

" Two things you two…one: You two seriously are dating aren't you? I don't really see why you should continue being so embarrassed about it…as I'd already figured it out three days ago…two: Marta can I borrow your computer? There's something that've been bugging me that Lloyd should be aware of…something I talked in the class about the day Colette got attacked" Marta nodded and I quickly thanked her before going towards her computer and sitting down on the desk chair.

" What are you gonna check Emil? You sound serious about it…" I had to find out, and didn't have time to answer due to it. Something is wrong with Iliana. Something's missing in the picture, and I want to know just who she is.

" Emil…Iliana should already have turned eighteen, so search on her name and try to find out more about her. Like her full name" I nodded and then started searching on the internet. Soon I found a sentence with her name in the start of it. "Iliana: Past records" This is for sure what we've been searching for. In these records, Iliana's true name lies.

* * *

" Iliana Yomigashi (Gunomaro)

Her mother (Inue Yomigashi) have raised her on her own from the moment she was born. Iliana have with that been unaware who her real father is until recently. (This document was with that edited so that it said her true surname) Her father turns out to be Gunomaro Kimanaro who've been imprisoned since eight years back. She's born 7-07-2001 and lived with her mother until recently when she got an apartment in Gukiro-town.

(Further details have been deleted due to safety measures)."

* * *

I looked at the date on the bottom of the computer. 28-06-2020. Meaning she's turning nineteen. Same day as Colette. In a little more than a week. But that last name. Gunomaro, Chimoro's surname.

" Guys…take a look at this…you think this really is…the truth?" Marta and Lloyd both had the same expression as me when reading this. I'd heard that her surname was Yomigashi before with Colette, but I think Chimoro already knew that her real surname is Gunomaro. The same as his own, meaning that. They're siblings.

* * *

**There you have it. Third chapter done. And I don't get why I keep saying 'there you have it' at the end of almost every chapter.**

**Emil: Well anyway, this was my last PoV chapter right?**

**Yes. The next chapter. Ch. 4 will be from another persons perspective. Somebody mentioned in this chapter. And after that It's Colette's turn.**

**Emil: Oh, I see how you're gonna do this. Emil, Emil, Emil, ?, Colette, Colette, Colette, ?, Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd, ?, Marta, Marta, Marta. Right?**

**No matter how you were thinking right now. Yes. So that ? Gets three chapters as well. Now with the Emil part done, it means that three parts remain. And then there're four ending chapters.**

**Emil: Interesting…**

**Anyway, with that said. Thank you all for reading! See you in chapter four. With a mysterious assistance instead of Emil.**

**Emil: Whatever…see you- not then I guess…see you in the story!**


End file.
